Arguments and Elevators
by moriarty's-tardis
Summary: Magnus's Jealousy is cause for an argument. They both have things they need to get off their chests. Malec. Male/Male. (Im not good at descriptions..)


_**Warning: some swearing, mentions of sex, French, Spoilers for COLS**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**_

_**enjoy... **_

"Isn't this charming?" Magnus declared at the sight before him. Alec had Jace in a tight embrace before Magnus walked into the room. Alec had jumped away at the first sight of movement. Jace looked unconcerned at Magnus's arrival.

"Hey, Magnus. I was just about to come ove-" Alec started. Magnus was uninterested.

"Sure you were." He said doubtfully, looking pointedly at the space between him and Jace. Alec could sense Magnus's discomfort.

"Magnus-"

"Oh, no; please do continue what you were doing. I didn't mean to interrupt this important bonding moment." The ice in his voice didn't go unnoticed. Magnus turned and walked back through the doorway. Jace turned towards Alec.

"I suppose you should go comfort your boyfriend now. Clary gets the same way; its irritating."

Alec sighed and ran down the hallway; Magnus had already made his way to the elevator doors. _Damn he's fast when he wants to be _thought Alec, upon approaching him. Magnus saw him in the corner of his eye and refused to turn towards him.

"Finally done comforting Jace? What happened? Did he run out of his special conditioner? Does his golden hair lack its usual strength and volume?" He spat bitterly.

"No, he just-"

"He just found out about your little crush and was appreciating your struggle with sexuality after all those years? Wait. No. That doesn't sound like him."

"_Magnus_-" The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Magnus stepped in.

"You can grab the next one." He stated, pressing the _close door_ button. Alec stuck his hand in between the doors, stopping them from closing, and then stepped into the elevator. The doors closed before Magnus could make another remark, and the small vessel slowly made its way down to the ground level. Magnus's glare was sharp, and the soft music playing in the background didn't help to ease the tension.

"What?" Magnus snapped. "You have me cornered, so make it quick."

Alec's intense gaze matched his.

"Why are you so upset? You know I love you, why are you so jealous of him?"

Magnus's jaw clenched.

"Do you really want to have this conversation?"

"Yes, if you are going to be acting so ridiculous every time Jace is involved."

Magnus snapped his fingers angrily. Blue sparks erupted from them, hissing when they touched the cold ground. The elevator halted, the light above them flickered and the old time-y elevator music stopped.

"Fine, I'm Jealous," He admitted. "but how else am I supposed to feel when I know you have been pinning after him for years before you knew me?"

Alec took a second to process the fact that the conversation was actually happening, before replying.

"That was _before_ I met you! You can't judge me based off of that! There isn't anything to _be _jealous of anyway!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! I could give you a whole list of reasons! One: he's straight. Two: He has a _girlfriend_. Three: We are _Parabatai_, which strictly forbids us from being together anyway-"

Magnus cut him off sighing, "Alec, those things have to do with Jace. I don't care about Jace. I care about how _you_ feel. I'm jealous because I'm afraid that you prefer to hold _him_ in your arms instead of _me_, regardless of how Jace feels." His voice was quiet yet stern.

"Magnus, I love you." Alec insisted.

Magnus shook his head, "You didn't even list_ me_ in the reasons of why you two can't be together."

"In all fairness, you did cut me off." Said Alec, humor leaking into his voice.

"I should have been reason number one." Magnus stated, ignoring Alec's attempt to lighten the mood.

"I love you more than I've loved anyone else in my whole life. You don't need to worry about anyone else." Alec said, lowering his voice. "You don't need to be jealous."

Magnus laughed once humorlessly.

"Thats great coming from _you_."

Alec went rigid at this comment. His jaw locked in place. Magnus's eyes filled with regret as he realized his mistake.

"Alec, I didn't mean to-"

"Why would you bring that up? Why the _fuck_ would you bring that up? I _apologized_ _a thousand times for that_. Was that not enough for you?"

"Baby I-"

"Don't '_Baby'_ me." He snapped. "When we broke up _I knew_ it was my fault! _I knew_ it was because of my stupid jealousy! _I knew_, and it _ate me alive_. Thats why I hate it when you get jealous. I don't want you to ever feel the way that I felt. Because it _hurts_, _Magnus_, and _I_**_ love _**_you_!"

Magnus stood there his mouth slightly agape, searching for words.

"I-I'm sorry, Alec, I shouldn't have brought that up. That isn't the argument we're having and I shouldn't have uprooted an old problem."

Alec fell silent for a minute, gathering his thoughts and coming down from an emotional high.

"No, It's alright. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Magnus slowly took Alec's hands and placed them gingerly between his own.

"You are still close with the one you loved before me. What am I supposed to do with that?" Magnus pleaded softly.

Alec met his eyes.

"You're supposed to trust me. You shouldn't have to take my 'I love you's with a grain of salt. You need to know that it is only you and it will only ever be you."

Magnus seemed satisfied with this answer. He reached down and captured Alec's lips with his own. Alec responded with the youthful force he always put into kisses. He hadn't had practice before Magnus so his tactics were lacking finesse, but the passion was there, and it always took Magnus's breath away. Magnus took advantage of the small amount of space and forced Alec against the wall left of the elevator door. Alec's hands traveled around to Magnus's back and up to tangle his fingers in the strands of Magnus's fashionably styled hair. They parted a few seconds for air. Alec heard a faint noise but ignored it, closing his eyes.

"Does this call for make up sex?" Alec inquired, regaining his breath.

Magnus leaned down to speak huskily in his ear, "That depends; how much do you want to hug Jace right now?" Alec shuddered at the warm breath on his neck. "Not at all, whatsoever. Not even remotely interested in doing that." He stammered, like he couldn't get the words out fast enough.

Magnus gave a breathy chuckle, "Good. Then yes, I think that should be suitable." He said, his lips brushing against Alec's jaw with every syllable. His hands were under Alec's grey shirt, tracing the indent of his hips. Alec's eyelids fluttered and his head fell back against the wall. Before this could go on any further, a clear feminine voice rang out.

"How sweet. Maybe we should take the stairs."

Alec jumped, instinctually pushing Magnus away.

Isabelle was standing between the retractable elevator doors with her arms crossed over a thin white blouse. The runes on her torso were noticeable through the shirt. Alec would have made a comment about how indecent it was, but he wasn't in the position to say anything about decency. He then noticed Simon behind her, making an effort to look anywhere but at Alec and Magnus. He was most likely scarred by finding them in their compromising situation.

"How much of that did you hear?" Alec said sheepishly, trying to make himself presentable.

Isabelle gave a thoughtful look before replying, "Not much. It is a shame though, Simon and I were going to have sex in this _exact_ elevator. I guess we'll have to reschedule." Simon was blushing just as furiously as Alec. "But then again, I'm _never_ in the mood for hugging Jace, so there wouldn't be a reason for it." Alec groaned, cursing the universe for his misfortune. Isabelle smirked._ She looks so damn proud of herself _Alec thought, _I hope she trips on her high heels_. He glanced up at Magnus who seemed much more amused at the situation then he should have been. He dragged Magnus, by the hand, out of the elevator, pushing past them.

"Goodbye Izzy. And If you even _think_ about mentioning any of this to Jace-"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Of course I wont. Neither will Simon." Simon nodded in agreement and accompanied her in the elevator. "Au revoir" She sang, wiggling her fingers, and winking at Magnus. Alec blatantly avoided her eyes as the elevator doors closed.

He turned to Magnus who had been uncharacteristically quiet for the past few minutes. "I thought you stopped us! I didn't even feel us moving."

Magnus laughed and threaded his fingers with Alec's.

"It was temporary. And the fact that you didn't feel it moving was a compliment on my part. What can I say? I've been known to be an amazing kisser." He pecked Alec on the lips before opening the main doors of the institute.

"So, back to my place?" Magnus asked as they walked down the steps.

"Sure." Alec responded, a bit too quickly.

Magnus used the hand he was holding as leverage to pull Alec towards him and kiss him again, before murmuring in his ear, "You wont be disappointed; there are plenty of elevators in New York City."

_**AN: Hope you liked it! Leave your thoughts in the comments! Thanks! :)**_


End file.
